


A red moon is rising once more

by eyalfass



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Murder, Mystery, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyalfass/pseuds/eyalfass
Summary: Two detectives meet over a corpse on a rainy night. And the plot thickens.





	A red moon is rising once more

_“Inspector, what are you doing here at this hour?”_

_“Being rained on, apparently. Is this it?”_

Both officers looked down at the sad bundle, lying there in a puddle of mixed rain water and grit that that just kept widening as the rain kept pouring down the alley.

_“Looks like another case of a poor, homeless teenager, caught out in the freeze and the rain, doesn’t it?”_

_“Yes, I suppose that is what it would look like to the casual observer.”_

_“True, but we both know better, don’t we?”_

The second speaker, bearing the insignia of a lieutenant of the guard, looked down at the corpse at their feet, feeling again the red rage that came over him when he heard the call over the radio in the district headquarters, “just another homeless person, nothing to get all worked out over, we’ll take care of it later once the rain calmed down a bit”.

_“Don’t!”_

_“Don’t what? Sir”_

_“don’t play coy with me, for a start, and don’t let rage dictate your actions, it’s not the men’s fault that they don’t understand the situation, after all, the district governor himself told me in front of everyone just today that ‘The few vagabonds who manage to get themselves killed by their own failure to be productive citizens are not the concern of the guard’.”_

The lieutenant, looking at the face of the inspector, could remember the droll tone of the governor as he stood, like the rest of the guard, at the HQ, and saw the inspector being shut off the investigation. Politely perhaps, but still shut off, as if you could stop the man from seeing the truth by simply speaking to him in a condescending tone of voice.

_“What are you going to do about her?”_

_“What can I do? You heard the governor, there is no crime, just a poor woman down on her luck, dead in the sewers in a freezing rainstorm”._

But we know differently, thought the lieutenant, we saw the other reports, we know the markings, the noticeable lack of wounds, the lack of blood, and the telling sign, that horrible stare, the stare of a human being that knows her life is taken away from her, and is powerless to stop it.

_“Wrap it up, lieutenant, take the corpse to the HQ, I’ll be along soon”_

_“Sir, what are you going to do?”_

_“What else can I do? Solve the case, somewhere, someone knows why innocent women are being murdered, without leaving a trace on the body, without a single piece of forensic evidence, and without clues as to method or means.”_

With that, the inspector turned aside, and as he did, the lieutenant could hear him whisper to himself “so, the red moon is back, and this time, I will get to the bottom of it, and I’ll start with this governor, he seems to know more then he should on this matter”


End file.
